


Worth a Thousand Words

by Cirrocumulusbuttons



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boudoir, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirrocumulusbuttons/pseuds/Cirrocumulusbuttons
Summary: Dave is a disaster gay with a photography project. John is his bff who happens to be handy.





	Worth a Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> Babys first ever fic.  
> Really nervous!  
> Not betad all mistakes are mine.  
> might try to write a second chapter if i can make smut writing happen ♡  
> Thank you pearlybj for giving writing advice!

John’s mobile goes off, its a text from Dave. Johns best friend, Dave is a photography major at the university they go to together. He has a boudoir project to do and is having a hard time finding someone to model and has come crawling to beg his bff to do him a huge favour. John reluctantly agrees.

They arrange a weekend to themselves and go radio silent. John wants to just get it over with. John is uncharacteristically shy about the idea, he knows hes decent enough to look at, but cant help being nervous. Dave is his best bro and this is pretty intimate. He knows Dave is a great photographer, hes seen all of Daves work.  
John wouldn't be doing this if he didn't know how awesome Dave was, besides the fact that Dave pulled the best friend card.

Dave is very professional the whole time. He gives john his privacy to change or de-robe. Gives clear and easy to follow instructions.  
It makes John feel a lot better about everything, its almost like Dave is someone else while it happens. He even starts to have a little fun. Its nice to be the recipient of so much undivided attention.  
Its a good handful of hours before Dave says he thinks he's got enough.  
They have some pizza but Dave is oddly quiet. John chatters away filling the silence, Dave must be tired it was a long day. Dave thanks john again before he leaves and John dosen't think much about it again after that.

They don't talk about the photos again for a while. Its almost the end of the semester when john gets an invite to the photography department gallery show.  
This is the sort of event your supposed to dress up for isn't it? John is for once glad of his dads yearly father son outing to get the bespoke suits refitted. No Egbert will ever be caught dead in an untailored suit John looks himself over in the mirror and nods. Fits like a glove.

When John gets to the gallery Dave isn't anywhere in sight. John slowly starts to wander, making small note on the other photographs. He's not even sure what Dave has submitted in the show. He is starting to notice people glancing and whispering about him. He might be a little overdressed. Everyone else seems to be in semi casual dress. Dave will probably appreciate it, or take the piss.

John approaches what appears to be a popular room. He walks in but abruptly stops short. Along a whole wall are pictures of someone in various states of undress, Johns cheeks flush as he realizes what Dave's submission is. He had never saw the finished photos from their shoot, John is regretting that a little now.

He steps closer to examine one of the closer prints. He is leaned up against a door frame with only a towel to cover his modesty. Lazy sunlight us streaming through the window, highlighting all the planes and dips of his form. His undress is the least of his worries. His expression is giving him heart palpitations. He has a small smile but his face is full of warmth and his posture is of confident familiarity and coy seduction. John remembers the photo being taken, was he really looking at Dave like that?

John breaks out into a cold sweat as he moves onto another photograph. His face is so open and full of longing? All the pictures, all of his expressions, so full of ... love?  
Jesus Christ he's in love with Dave.

It is suddenly hard to breath, the volume is turned way up and he can hear everyone whispering again. Its so obvious. It took him looking at the pictures to realize it must be glaring to everyone who looks, just how enamoured he is.

He hears his name called. John looks up, its Dave, walking across the room toward him. Oh god, its Dave. Dave must know. There is no way he couldn't know. John is suddenly not ready for this and needs some fresh air.

 

Dave watches as John practically runs out the door. That went down about as well as Mothers day at an orphanage. Fuck he didn't actually tell John his gallery submission was his tasteful nudes, did he? Why did he even ask John to be his model again? The art department was practically tripping over themselves to get naked in front of him. Oh right your a fuckin piece of shit who saw an opportunity to creep on your BFF's bod cause you've been in love with him for over a decade. You dove headfirst into that shit without checking if it was the deep end or not. Heart in his throat, Dave follows John out as Apologize by Timbaland plays on repeat in his head.

 

John might be wearing a line in the lawn outside, pacing back and forth.

‘Your in love with your oldest and best friend, its not like that isn’t a huge life changing deal or anything.  
You just need to calm the fuck down and go be the supportive friend your supposed to be. This shit is a bit deal for Dave, don’t fuck this up and make it about you!’

John decides to nut up and put his big boy pants on. He can do this. Taking a deep breath John stands up and braces himself to go back inside, when he looks up to see Dave loitering a few steps away.

‘Hey Dave, sorry I had to uh…’  
John sort of half shrugs.

‘I showed the whole uni your dick and didn’t give you a heads up. that might be my bad I think I sunk this ship before it even left the harbour. Who ya gonna call? But instead of Bill Murray it’s the Coast Guard. Would you even call them for that?’

‘The Ghostbusters? No never mind that’s not the point. Hey Dave I'm not mad about people seeing my dick. There isn’t actually anything showing, those pics are tasteful as hell. You made me look hot as fuck! Maybe I was just having a self image crisis.’

A self image crisis not really, but close enough to the truth he guesses.

Dave is unusually quiet for a beat. The silence getting dangerously close to awkward.

‘Hey you gotta know that you’re an extra fine hunk of Egbert meat, You cant be actin all modest on me now.’

If Dave wasn’t so good at keeping a poker face he just might have face palmed. Jesus fuck Dave you just finished begging John forgiveness now your highkey flirting with your best bro. Get your shit together.

John flushes a bright red. He cant help but be hyper aware of Dave after his revelation. He feels a warm glow settling in his chest

Dave attempts to power through his foot in his mouth. Johns flush is so damn cute.  
‘What’s with the duds anyway, dude? You got a hot date later?’

Johns flush spreads down his ears and neck, he could probably put Rudolf out of a job.

‘I thought gallery openings are supposed to be a cocktail kinda thing.’

‘Its cool you dressed up I guess. The 007 vibe is really workin for ya, but Egderp we are at a mid tier college in Washington. People are just happy if your not still wearing your jammies.’

John looks vaguely horrified for a minute, being raised by Dad Egbert that is about as absurd as spontaneously growing a moustache. Some things are just too ingrained in your upbringing to think of anything otherwise. John makes a face.

‘No date though?’ Dave pushes, voice noticeably lacking his normal, carefully crafted disinterest.

John stares at Dave thoughtfully.  
‘I didn’t, but there is someone who caught my eye here. Think I have a chance? He's this lovable asshole who is a bit of a dork.” Johns tone is perfectly even but he has a smile of his face that makes his eyes sparkle and shows off his over bite.

Daves brain short circuits, eyes wide behind his shades.  
‘I, what? I swear to God, John if this is a joke…’ Dave is the master of cool, it is him.

John ignores Daves stumbling for words and pulls in closer. John’s breath ghosts across Dave's face and he bites his lip. They are nearly touching, John makes  
eye contact and closes the last few centimeters between them. 

Their lips touch, it’s the most gentle, feather light meeting of skin, barely a kiss at all. They still part breathless with the strength of their emotion. Gazing at each other in quiet contemplation.

Dave is the first to break the tableaux and leans in for a second kiss. Their lips meeting with more purpose, Dave pouring his years of longing into the touch. Johns breath hitches and Dave wastes no time is brushing his tongue against Johns lips. Johns lips part to let Dave in, tongues gliding together, a perfect give and take. Their embrace heating up, John pulls Dave fully against his chest and wraps an arm around his waist. Dave melts in his arms.

The moment is abruptly interrupted by the clearing of a throat. The two spring apart, looking up at the disruption. Rose stands at the entrance of the building, looking very much like the cat that caught a canary.  
‘As much as I hate to break this beautiful moment, your adoring public is missing your presence.’

John looks guiltily back at Dave. A blush once more stealing across his features. Dave on the other hand pulls John in for one more press of lips, a chaste but lingering kiss. When they break apart Dave threads his fingers with Johns and pulls him along back inside, shoulders brushing against one another.  
Dave is very reluctant to leave space between them, 

Rose follows, closing the door behind them.  
‘Fucking finally.’


End file.
